Transmigration
by ghost4321
Summary: Having lived his life protecting others, completing his dreams, it all ended when the invasion came. He died, destroying their leader with his brother in blood, but at what cost? Not being able to see his family again? His loved ones? Now, I'm in a world with Devils? Gods? Angels? What is going on? Wait, was it all a dream? Or was it my past life? Harem(ofc) *Totally Cliche
1. Chapter 1

_**The Cycle Repeats**_

 _ **Arc One, I'm a Devil?**_

 _ **Ch 1. Changes**_

Before he knew what was going on, his hand had already landed on his thigh. He could feel the warm liquid pouring from the wound. Bringing it up to his eyes, he looked on as the crimson, the beautiful crimson life blood covered his hand in that wonderful shade. Honestly, he didn't know where it came from, or what spurred it on, yet it was familiar. _Mother?_ It reminded him of his mother's beautiful hair. _Mother?_ _No, that can't be right, her hair isn't red..._

It started off small, a simple prick in the back of his mind. _Where am I?_

Blinking his eyes, Issei looked around. Ignoring the pain in his thigh as best as he could, idly noticing particles of light floating into nothingness from his leg. _Wh-where am I?_ He was supposed to be dead. _Where is that bastard Otsutsuki?_ He was supposed to be in the afterlife, with his wife, his mom and dad. _This? Am I denied the ri-_ Shutting his eyes tightly as his hands shot up, gripping the sides of his head in pain, he screamed out in silent pain.

The memories came to him in waves. From landing the decisive blow with Sasuke on Kaguya to meeting an older man in the park, who spoke to him about perverted ideals. From training with Ero-sennin to walking through the mall with his mother and father. From proposing to Hinata to finally getting into the high school of his dreams. From meeting his mother with the most beautiful red hair he had ever seen, to the beautiful red haired senior in his school.

Raynare floated in the air, curious about what was going on with the boy. _His entire demeanor changed instantly._ His loud screams of pain and fear vanished to a look of shock, looking around with curiosity. _Did he awaken his sacred gear?_ She waited on baited breath, her pitch black wings silently keeping her afloat, another 4 spears of her tainted light floating above her as she looked down. Down on the lowly human who entertained her for the night.

With a sigh, the fallen slowly descended to the ground as she carefully made her way to the teenager. _I suppose it was all for naught. Must have seen his life flash before his eyes after all._ Stopping in front of Issei who was on his knees holding his head, Raynare looked on in pity. Kneeling down to his level, she gently placed her delicate hand under his chin before pulling up, meeting his eyes with her own.

As the flood of memories finally stopped, Issei realized he was going to die, once again. It was a rather familiar feeling to him for a reason he didn't want to believe. From a past life of continuous warfare, a life of being hated and ostracized. A life of fighting for survival, one where you had to be strong to get what you wanted. A normal person would have buckled under the weight. Yet, Issei knew better. His will was strong, stronger than most. Yet, even so, having tasted this current life, even if only from the memories of it, he didn't want to experience what death would be again.

 _I want to live._ It was instant. The moment his eyes met his killer's. He instinctively knew, he knew he wanted to live. _I don't want to give up._ With a great deal of pain, he reached out, grabbing the hand that was holding his chin, yet he could do nothing. He could do nothing with his current body. It was like he was eight years old again, too weak to do anything when he was kicked out of the orphanage.

Slightly startled at the boys actions, she ignored him even as he grabbed onto her hand. Gripping one of her tainted spears in hand, she slowly drew it forward as she molded it into a dagger, a kunai. Willing her tainted light to condense into the small weapon, she thought to herself as she held the human's face, staring into his eyes. _Humans. I never did see what was so special about them. Father, why, why did you forsake us for these weak, miserable beings?_

Gripping the dagger tighter as she slowly impaled Issei's heart with it, she spoke, her gentle voice not reaching his ears. "It was truly a lackluster date Issei. Seeing you play into the palm of my hand, it really turned me on. But, as luck would have it, or not in your case, the nights over, along with your life."

Releasing her grip on the dagger, she still cradled his chin as she finished. "If you want to blame someone, look towards the sky, for the one who started this entire mess in the first place."

Tilting her head up, she glanced through the trees as they swayed in the night breeze. "If not for one of _Fathers_ mistakes, you would never had been targeted anyway." Bringing her other hand up to his face, she finished. "Still. It pains me to have to do this lowly work myself. Good-bye and god rest, young human."

Standing up as she ruthlessly dropped Issei's head, letting his body fall onto the pavement, she tilted her head back before brushing a strand of hair from her face. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, whispering to herself as the life slowly faded from his eyes. _"Amen"_

Opening her eyes back, she stretched her wings and with a mighty flap she was brought above the trees. Staring off into the distance, she could see lightning as it danced through the sky, she could feel the raging winds and rain that flew wildly about. _Seems like the storm has become a maelstrom and it's heading this way._

With the moon silhouetting from behind, she glanced down towards the teenager who she was sent to investigate. "I truly am sorry. You were a good laugh for a human." With one last glance down at Issei's fallen form, even as the blood pooling around him glistened in the moon's light, she flew off into the night.

 _So this is it. I finally get a taste of what it's like, even if only memories, and I end up dying a dog's death._ Laying on his stomach on the rough pavement, Issei closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. _I at least wanted to see my mother and father one more time, ah, I don't want to die._

With dark clouds rolling in, thunder and lightning echoed around the quaint town of Kouh. Slowly, rain started to come down, as clouds snuffed out the moon's brilliance. The sensations of the rain hitting his back were slowly fading as was his consciousness. With his last breath came the last thought of his new short life. _I want to see her hair... One more time..._

Suddenly, the echoing sound of the approaching storm was drowned out as the clearing started glowing. Unbeknownst to him, his powerful will acted for him, putting pressure on the entire clearing, an invisible force willing itself into existence for a wish even his soul wanted. One that he wanted, even in his past life, it was... alright to be selfish once in a while, right? Even if only to see that beautiful crimson hair once again.

From in the pocket of his pants, the folded up flyer he received earlier started glowing a bright crimson, radiating brighter than his blood, reacting to the powerful will of his past life. The powerful will that dominated the clearing he was dying in.

Normally, in instances where a human were to summon a devil through the summoning contract, the human would only get a lesser devil, a servant. However, there are rare cases where stronger devils are summoned. Those with stronger desires, stronger wills, can summon stronger devils to grant more desirable wishes. It was for this reason, that a princess was awakened, her blue eyes shooting open at the feeling of a powerful summon calling out to her through one of the flyers.

It was instantaneous just as the thunder and lightning danced across the sky. A magic circle burst into life from underneath him, circling under him. Glowing with magic that repelled even the rain around him. Coming into existence beside him, Rias Gremory opened her eyes as she scanned her surroundings for any enemies before she set her sights on the person who called out to her. _Issei Hyoudou?_

She was slightly impressed as she realized he had called her in the state he was in. "Such a powerful life force. I wonder..." She spoke to herself, the rain forming a small mote around the edges of the magic circle.

As if sensing someone was in the clearing he laid dying in, his foggy eyes slowly moved towards her. Through barely visible blurriness, Issei mouthed his desire to whoever it was that was beside him, his desire to _live_.

 _'I...want...to..live'_

Even as she noticed his eye glancing up towards her, his oh so blurry eye that she was instantly drawn to, she payed attention. Watching the desire behind the blurry eyes be spoken though his mouth.

Practically hearing his desire in her head, she smiled down to him as she whispered, making sure her soft voice reached his ears. "Rest now Issei, my precious Issei." Seeing his eye slowly close, she felt the overwhelming willpower slowly dissipate the clearing along with his conscious.

Quickly getting to work, she summoned her chess set, leaving it floating to the side. Ignoring the full blown Maelstrom that was currently over the town, she quickly placed a single pawn over him, letting it float over his back. "I, Rias Gremory, heiress to the House Duke Gremory, command you. Rise up, Issei Hyoudou, rise up once again and become my servant. Raise up, protect and prosper under my name."

With each of her words, powerful magic was flowing through them as the chess piece got to work. Yet, she sat there, shocked and amazed as it held a faint glow before it twisted and turned even as it wasn't absorbed. _It mutated? And it still wasn't enough? Issei, what do you hold that a mutated piece isn't enough?_

Getting over her shock, she quickly brought another over and placed it beside the single piece that was floating above his back. Letting the magic flow once again, she watched, in awe, as the same thing happened yet again. Quickly getting over her shock, gears began turning in her head as she got ahold of herself, she couldn't help the proud smile that formed on her face as she stared down at his.

One by one, she placed the pawns over her newest peerage member, watching as two more of the last six twisted and mutated before they all sank into his flesh. With all eight pawn pieces intertwining in his soul, the powerful magic that was flowing through his body quickly reawakened something inside him, which greatly shocked even her. She watched through the hole in his shirt, as his flesh grew back at an accelerated pace, scar tissue forming over the hole where his heart was. _Normally, I would have to help with that..._

She smiled down, a soft gaze towards his face as light breathing signified he had came back to life. Gently brushing the wet brown hair from his face, she used her magic, lifting him up as she rose next to him. Willing her magic to stand him upright, she quickly took his shirt of his upper body, inspecting the new scar tissue. _Impressive. It's almost completely healed, though it will leave a nasty scar._ Seemingly happy with what had happened, she focused her magic, channeling it, molding it so she could teleport him home.

 _Yes. What a wonderful night it_ _turned out to be._ She thought to herself before glancing towards the sky, the dark sky lit up from the thunder and lightning that arched through the clouds. _Though I'll have to do some hunting, seems there's a few crows about. I'll have to repay them for what they did to my cute junior._ With that last thought, she cast her gaze down to Issei's face, a smile settling across her face as they vanished from the clearing.

He awoke with the sound of splashing as he caught himself from falling face first into the knee deep water. His eyes hastily looking around his surroundings as he took in the familiarity of the sewers. "This...This place." Issei's eyes staring at the dark in front of him. "I know this place..."

" **You should, partner. It's your soul after all.** "

The deep voice that echo'd through the sewers didn't scare him as he thought it should. It held no anger, no rage, only pride. He ignored it for now, content to find out more of this place as he walked forth, only stopping when he reached large, open gates.

He knew something should have been there. Something that was so ingrained and intertwined with his being, yet nothing was there. He couldn't remember what, or rather who was suppose to be in there. Yet, he felt a longing the likes of which surpassed even his longing for breasts.

" **I don't believe there has ever been a host that has heard my voice before even awakening the gear... It must be changing to accommodate you. However... Never before have I been inside a host with such potential, such determination. Maelstrom? Yes..., you do your name Justice.** "

Turning around, he saw two large red eyes staring down at him from high up. Looking lower, he was slightly shocked at the gigantic body that the creature seemed to have. From it's back, two rather large wing-like appendages sat. From it's end, a long, spiky tail seemed to grow endlessly. Even though Issei could swear he had yet to see anything that size, he still didn't fear, knowing there were things larger than this in his past life. As he was about to move forward and speak, he felt it again, memories that weren't his, yet were, came in rather painful waves.

 **"Seems it's not yet time."**

Looking up as his consciousness started to fade, even as he slowly fell backwards towards the water, his brown eyes never left the large red slitted eyes that seemed to peer into his soul. Even as his back landed atop the water, his ears picked up the beings deep, booming voice.

" **We'll meet again partner, for now, rest."**

 **zXz**

 _It was dark, yet he could tell where his brother was. All he had to do was think and pull, and he would appear beside him instantaneously. The perfect time to finish this monster and end this invasion. He feigned death as Sasuke got into position, luring the hulking form of Kazushiki Otsutsuki into the seals he had placed._

 _It was painful as he waited. A chakra axe, lodged into his left calf. It hurt, but he was still able to move. Sending another pulse of his chakra out, he realized they were ready. Catching onto his brothers chakra, he flashed above the duo, his intent to slam his Gudōdama straight through the alien's skull._

 _Sasuke, as soon as he felt the overbearing weight of his brother's chakra tug on his own, he summoned his own with masterful use, instantly switching places with one of the uprooted trees his brother slammed down. The impact was enough to knock him out, sending him flying miles away, yet he couldn't feel anything anymore._

Opening his eyes to a familiar ceiling, Issei sighed. It had been a few nights already since the night he awoke in a new world. He was suppose to be dead, yet here he was, alive and well. Bringing his arm up, he laid it across his forehead as he steadied his breath, not being used to this body yet. _The same dream again. Am I to relive the moments before I died every night now?_

Tossing the sheets covering him to the side, he sat on the edge of his bed. Looking slightly to the right, he noticed it wasn't even 6 a.m. yet. With a sigh, he got up and threw on his usual shorts and tank top before making his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Stifling a yawn with his hand, he ran the other through his brown hair.

It was strange when he woke up the night after. Having rushed to the bathroom just to see if everything was alright. To check and see if everything was real. It was weird at first, staring into his own face, yet it wasn't the same one as before.

The scar was still on his chest above his heart. His whisker marks were no longer there. His body was weaker than he had remembered, completely different. His sun-kissed blond hair was gone along with his ocean blue eyes, now having brown hair that matched his eyes. He was a completely different person physically, yet, mentally, he was above the humans of this world. He was Naruto Uzuamki in his past life, and this new he was gifted, he was Issei Hyoudou.

No one at school remembered Yuuma from the classes. The teachers didn't even seem to want to remember her, let alone believe their perverted student. _I can't be going crazy. She was definitely there. This just goes to prove that this world is more dangerous than it seems._

His parents thought he had finally gone crazy as well, spouting things that would have made him stop and cry before. He loved them, even though they weren't his first parents, they were still his parents who loved him unconditionally.

Opening the front door, Issei quietly made his way past his fence before the started his morning jog routine. _Still though. She was definitely in the classes with me. How does no one remember her?_ He thought to himself as he rounded the corner, not noticing the small creatures watching over him from the lamp posts. _Thoughts for another time I suppose._

School was a totally new subject as well. Even though he never went before in his past life, unless you counted the Shinobi Academy, he wasn't the Hokage for nothing. Shikamaru made sure of it. From war tactics to mathematics, he was rigorously drilled in it. So when he entered the class rooms and went straight to sleep, he had shocked everyone. Especially when he ignored his two best friends for the first few days, now that had gotten a reaction out of everyone, though he still hung out with them after school.

Going from barely passing to knowing all the questions that were asked of him astonished even the Student president in passing. Though he still appreciated the female body, Ero-sennin had rubbed off on him after all. Remembering the females from school and around the town of Kouh put a blush on his face as he continued his jog, sprinting whenever he was about to catch his breath.

" _Shit._ " He spoke as he finished the jog around his neighborhood. Wiping his head as he stood in front of his fence, Issei sighed, not liking the condition his body was in. "I don't remember being this weak in the morning or day..." Opening and walking through the gate of the fence, he entered his house quietly, his father and mother now starting to raise. Looking at the clock, he smiled as he heard his parents moving in their room. They awoke at 6:45 every morning to get ready for work and chores.

Quietly making his way through the pleasant home and through the back door before shutting it behind him, he smiled at the small yard. Tall fences giving them privacy to do whatever they wanted. Various plants lining the property line at the bottom of the fence, from roses to tulips, there was an assortment of colors that made it bright. Walking to the middle of the yard, Issei steadied his breath as he stretched his upper body and lower.

Recalling the various fighting styles he used and learned in the Elemental Nations, Issei began going through the kata's for his Hakuda, all being muscle memory and from being drilled into his head in his past life. Slowly going through each and every single one to make sure they were right, he ended it with a round house kick which leveled to about his waist. His body not being used to moving so much, it still stung a little as he was getting used to it.

Switching to the Frog Fu, he started all over again. What he was going for was his usual style, mixing the Hakuda he learned from scrolls left by his father and the Frog Fu he learned from the toads. Having completely mastered them in the elemental nations, he was utterly unstoppable in taijutsu when he combined them both. Only his brother in blood, Sasuke stood a chance against him when he used his created style which was dubbed Whirlpool Fist.

Working up a sweat and feeling his muscles pulse and ache towards the end, he sighed. _I don't like not being able to complete both without aching. This is getting ridiculous._

Catching his breath in the cool morning air, he sat down on the worn out grass beneath his feet. Leaning back, he propped himself up on his arms as he watched the birds fly across the sky, the morning rays peaking over the clouds. _I'm a long ways away from even thinking about unlocking the Gates... Actually, I wonder if there even usable without chakra._

Taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of the nature around him, he sighed before he sat straight up before closing his eyes and placing his palms together. It was hard at first, but sitting completely still in a body that wasn't trained to be perfectly still was hard. Harder than he would've liked to imagine, yet he was able to accomplish it.

As he sat there, meditating in the silence of morning, he steadied his breathing as he evened out his energies. Energies that most humans didn't even know existed. He was surprised himself when he was able to harness his physical energy and mental energy. From what he knew, the humans of this world didn't have the capability of harnessing them.

So, why was he different? Not that he could really do anything with them, all he did was even them out, making the stress vanish from him completely, and unknowingly letting his muscles heal even faster. He could feel the energy of the world around him, yet he didn't dare touch it yet, not until he understood how to control his own energies.

So he sat there, in complete silence, even as his parents watched him from their kitchen as they started their coffee. Even as the small creatures were watching him from afar in the shape of bats hanging from the trees overcasting the yard. Sitting perfectly still, he was able to accomplish two things.

The first, confirming the fact that he had no chakra, well that he wasn't able to combine the two energies to make chakra. It was strange, it was like his body wasn't adapt to use it, even though the ingredients for it were right there. Yet, the fact that he couldn't use chakra wasn't what upset him. A part of him was missing, a part of him that was with him from birth. A part of him that had been there for him for the greater years of his life before meeting his end on the battlefield.

A lone tear fell down his face as he remembered his first, true friend was no longer with him.

 _Kurama._

 **zXz**

Wiping his head, he leaned on his knees as he caught his breath. Wearing the school's track suit pants, which he absolutely hated at the moment with it being too restricting in his opinion, barely hiding the weights covering his lower legs. He had the jersey portion off and was just wearing a under-armor dark blue tank top, liking the fact that it helped to keep the sweat off his body. Standing up straight, he placed his hands on his hips as he slowly walked the rest of the track to the end.

Looking around, he laughed at how long it had taken him to get this tired. School had ended two hours ago yet there were still students here doing various activities. In the middle of the giant field were several tennis courts that were crowded with the tennis club students. He had plenty of time to appreciate the various female forms as they played their games. Making his way to his small bag, he sighed as his lower body ached in slight pain.

"Man." He whispered to himself as he opened his bag and grabbed a water bottle. "I wonder how many miles I just finished." As soon as school had ended, having said bye to his two perverted friends, he immediately changed and came to the track. Determined to get this body's strength up to a reasonable level one way or another, as he didn't want what had happened a week ago to happen again.

"Hmmm?" Turning around he came face to face with a busty blonde beauty, last years captain of the tennis team, Kiyome Abe. "I'd say you just finished about twelve miles Hyoudou-kun. Impressive if I had to say." She took a moment to take an appreciative glance at his developing chest muscles, blatantly staring, fishing for a reaction, yet surprised as he didn't so much as blush.

He was a married man with two children in the past, he had already experienced more than anyone in the school could ever wonder. Yet, these young women still managed to get under his skin, he could only blame Jiraiya, dam pervert. Even before he married Hinata, women had thrown themselves at him and Sasuke more than he could count, who was he to deny a lovely young woman, being in the _spring time of his youth_ and all.

He had to repress a shiver as he practically felt her eyes roam. "Ah sempai? You were watching me?" Seeing her nod at his question he gave a smile and continued. "What a pleasure it is to have such a beauty watching me!" Hanging around Jiraiya so long, he couldn't help but become slightly flirty to the women around him. Inwardly he let out a smile as he saw a small blush as she looked away not expecting the complements.

*Cough* "Yes, well, I do hope this new attitude stays Hyoudou-kun. It's refreshing to have another hopeful gentleman among the various perverted male population here." Hearing her name being called desperately from the tennis courts behind them, she sighed as she looked back up. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and find out why such a change was sparked in you, I'm needed elsewhere." With a smile she finished as she turned around, casting her eyes up towards the school buildings rooftops where a red head was watching the pair. "Do keep it up _Mr. Charming_ , and you might just land yourself a girlfriend. To-da-loo _Ise_ -kun!"

With a smile, he waved as she left him before finishing his water. _Wonder what that was about._ He thought to himself as he picked up and slung the bag across his back before making his way up the hill and away from the track. Locking the fence behind him, he glanced towards the roof tops to check the dark clouds that were moving in but spotted someone looking out over the fields.

He lost his breath in that moment. There was something about her that he feared and respected. He felt a need to be beside her, but squashed it as quick as it came. As their eyes met, he had to fight down a blush at the smile she gave him before brushing that beautiful red hair away from her face. Tearing his gaze away from her, he continued on, unaware of the eyes that were on his retreating form.

Reaching the front of the building, he went to one of the locker rooms and quickly changed out of the school's track suit. Now that he wasn't using the schools track field, he didn't have to wear their muggy clothing, something about representing the school when using their fields. Changing into a pair of loose fitting, dark blue track pants with a single orange strip going down both legs, he adjusted the leg weights. Adding more weight to them as they were easily hidden by this pair of pants.

Putting on a pair of wrist weights, he smiled to himself as he picked up his old clothes, placing them in his bag before throwing it over his shoulder. Leaving the locker room, he found himself sighing once again as the sound of thunder and lightning seemed to be right overhead. Though he would never admit it aloud, Shikamaru would never get rid of the smirk he'd get.

With a stretch, he turned around the corner and started towards the entrance of the school. Smiling and nodding to the Tennis club girls as he passed, not knowing why they were blushing, he was average in this world to his knowledge. With a laugh in his mind, he closed his eyes as the females were soaked from the rain that had started pouring outside. _Though, I do have to say, they develop nicely here. These are what, 16!18 year old girls? Hot dam, Ero-sennin would be in heaven if he were here._

With the thunder getting louder and louder, he sighed, scratching his head as he slowed to a stop right before the steps leading down from the school building. "Ah~ I can't believe I didn't bring my umbrella." Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes as he let out a chuckle. "Guess mom was right after all. Didn't think the storm would be here so quick, wasn't suppose to hit for another few hours."

*Grugurgle*

Bringing a hand down to his stomach, he let the tears flow as he quickly realized the Ramen stand was going to close earlier today because of the storm. Looking down at his watch, he quickly realized it was closer to 6:30 than he would have liked. With a sigh, he readied himself, realizing he was going to have to book it home if he didn't want to get too soaked. Well, he was going to get soaked anyway.

Taking a step forward, he stopped as soon as he had the door opened to leave.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun." Another sigh escaped his mouth, causing her brows to twitch at his seeming annoyance of her. _Now what. I just want to get home and relax._ Turning around with a slightly forced smile, his brown eyes stared straight at the student council president's.

"I assure you I wasn't with them when they were doing what ever it was your about to lecture me on, Kaichou-san."

 _Of course that is his immediate reply._ She thought to herself, ignoring how his brown orbs pierced through her own. "While it's good to hear that you weren't peeping like those two, I can assure you it's not about that." Adjusting her glasses as she spoke, Issei could only sigh, ready to leave the building. "I'm here, because I wanted to say on behalf of the student council, I would like to thank you for cleaning up your act. Not only do the girls feel slightly safer now that your, ehem, behavior, has cleaned up, your grades have shot up, with them, the school's grade point average will raise along with it."

 _And this is why I think school is a waist of time for me. But nooooo~ I can't just not go to school Mum says._ "And with that, I hope your safe on your way home, other than the storm, there are _crows_ about. I heard it's bad luck if you see one during a storm." Now that she was up close to Rias' newest servant, she had to say she was impressed even if he was ignoring her, trying his best to hide that fact. She could feel the power that was locked inside of him, the sheer potential the young man had. Though she kept her calm facade on the outside, she cursed herself on the inside at having overlooked him for Saji.

"Thank you Kaichou," he replied with a smile as he continued, "Though I don't think there would be any birds out during this storm." He finished with his hand on his chin, even in the elemental nations there were never any animals out and about during any kind of bad weather. _This world can't be that different right?_

With a small smile, Sona nodded her head and said her goodbyes. Watching her walk off, he narrowed his eyes at the feeling he got from her. It was similar to the one he had earlier when looking up at Rias. there was a regal feeling, one that was trying to bend him he was looking at royalty. Shaking his head of such thoughts he finally left the school building, standing under the large catwalk that stood over the side walk.

"Whelp, better get too it." With a final sigh, he started his jog home, unaware of the various eyes that watched his back as he got lost in the storm. Wanting to make it home quickly, he pushed harder. Pumping his legs as he took off into the rain, careful not to slip as he took off in a sprint. To normal humans, he would've been seen as something of a blur passing them by.

Adjusting her glasses, Tsubaki narrowed her eyes as she watched the young devil run off towards his home, his back getting lost in the rain and distance. "Is that really Hyoudou Issei-kun?" She asked staring out into the storm, knowing the person beside her heard. "He seems... different than before."

"Ufufu, that would be Rias's newest 'pawn', Issei Hyoudou." Standing in all her breathtaking glory, Akeno smiled down as she kept her eyes onto his back as he vanished in the rain. "I'd say the change isn't such a bad thing, no?" Turning her head towards her friend and fellow Queen, she continued. "He still has those exotic eyes that strip all the young ladies at the school, fufu. I wouldn't be surprised is he's looked at you either Tsubaki."

Closing her eyes and turning around, she scoffed, not responding to her friends words. "I'll be leaving Akeno, Kaichou has a meeting she would like me to attend with her. Give Gremory-sama my regards."

With a smile, Akeno brushed her long raven, almost black hair from her eyes, her signature pony tail not there. With a blink, she realized Rias's familiar was flying right in front of her outside the 3rd story window. With a small laugh to herself, she quickly teleported to the club room, responding to her master's summons.

 **zXz**

It was suppose to be a simple jog now that the storm had passed. A quick run around the block, maybe grab a bite to eat at the ramen shop that was still open surprisingly. Possibly run the errands his mother wanted him to do. He didn't expect he'd have to run for his life from a guy with black feathered wings that liked throwing spears of light at him.

It was strange, if he had the body from his past life, he wouldn't even feel as threatened as he did now. But his body wasn't strong enough to withstand anything this being threw at him. Especially those spears of light that kept missing him by the barest of inches. Each one that missed left a rather deep cut on his body, going through his as if they were a red hot knife through paper. _Dammit, what is this guy?! Each of his attacks burn, not to mention this feeling of death when they touch me._

He didn't have time to even look backwards as he strafed through the large park that sat in the middle of Kouh, dodging random spears as they impaled the ground. With a burst of strength, he took off into the thick maze of tress, hiding behind one as he stood trying to catch his breath and his heart beat. "Dammit! How am I going to make it out of this?!"

Closing his eyes, he slammed the back of his fist into the tree behind him. Staring ahead, he narrowed his eyes as he finally steadied his bodies breathing and caught his breath enough to thoroughly think it through. "I can't get close to him, he just flies away. I can't let him get close to me, he's strong enough to break through the trees like paper, not to mention, those weapons," he paused, having to grab onto his thigh, where a good chunk of his flesh was missing from the side, "It feels like poison is running through my veins."

Going from his thigh to his head, he steadied himself as he fell forward on his feet slightly. _Dammit! The blood-loss is finally becoming too much. If this guy doesn't kill me then that will. What do I do?!_ Steadying himself, he sent his gaze skywards towards the moon. In an instant, time froze as a memory hit him.

 _"Why are you out this late Naruto-kun?" His deep, age'd voice reaching the young blonds even from several yards behind. "You should be in bed, the academy starts tomorrow."_

 _"I don't want to go. I'll just be an outcast and be pushed aside." His eyes didn't waver from the moon that was clothed in the clouds under it. His voice reached the old mans even as he stayed the same. "Ne, Jiji." Hearing the young blonds voice, Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe as he too looked up through the trees. "Will I ever be able to reach the top? Like you did?"_

 _"The top?" Taking a rather deep puff from his pipe, he sat there for a moment, contemplating on how to answer that. He himself asked his predecessor, Hashirama, the same question. Knowing the young blond in front of him was going to have a tough life with the near all powerful Bijuu sealed inside of him and his powerful lineage, he came up with his answer almost instantly. "I believe, everyone has the ability to reach the top, some more than others, but everyone has the ability."_

 _Seeing the young blond not even move, yet, Hiruzen knew he had Naruto's attention. "It's just some never take the step that's needed. A leap into the unknown." He smiled as the boy finally moved. He watched as Naruto reached his arm up towards the moon, keeping it there as he spoke._

 _"Then I'll reach it, Jiji! Believe it!"_

Blinking as the memory faded, he didn't even move as spears of light followed the shadow of the tree he was hiding behind. Hearing the being's voice get ever closer from behind, he sighed. _A jump into the unknown? Well, here goes nothing Jiji._

With a smile, the being slowly descended from above the trees, his feet touching the ground as he conjured several spears from his tainted light. "I'll ask you one last time, little devil. Where is your master, if you even have one anymore."

Walking out from behind the tree, suppressing the pain as best he could, he stood straight up, staring directly into the beings eyes, even as every fiber of his own being told him to flee as fast as he could. "Devil? I don't know what your talking about. I'm a human, a normal human who doesn't like being chased by strange flying people who like throwing spears at people."

Looking around from under his top hat, the being laughed mockingly. "Well, since you don't even know what you are nor your master, I'll take it as your a 'stray'." Bringing his clothed arm up, the spears conjured from behind him all floated into one large one above his hand.

"You know. I'm slightly impressed a low class devil such as yourself is still able to stand with those wounds. These spears of light should be poison to you and your kind. A single cut and your blood will feel like it's on fire."

 _I've only got enough energy for one attempt at this, if this even works._ "I told you, I don't know what your talking about. Devils, angels and the like don't exist!" He spoke slowly getting into a rather familiar stance, spreading his feet slightly apart, his right one in front of his left.

A shocked expression was present on his face as he listened to the young devil. "You don't even know do you? Now that! That is funny!" He had to hold his stomach in laughter as he bent forward laughing. So busy laughing was he that he didn't realize Issei took a single step, and appeared in front of him, his right foot flying through the air coming straight for the side of his face.

The impact was harder than then either of them anticipated as the winged being was sent flying through the air to the left, impacting one of the larger trees before falling to his knees. Issei, having expelled the rest of his energy that wasn't being used to keep him awake from the poison in his veins. Falling forwards, landing on his own hands and knees, he tilted his head slightly forwards as a crimson magic circle came to life from beneath him.

"Oh my, what a powerful servant I have." He could barely make out the voice that arrived along with the weird magic circle underneath him. "I'm proud of you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. And I'm sorry I didn't notice it earlier, if I had just kept my familiars watching you during the storm, well." Kneeling down, she quickly checked over him before standing back up, flinching slightly as she noticed the chunk of his flesh missing from his thigh. "I promise to make it up to you, but first."

"Ah." She turned around to face the fallen that was already up, a hand to the side of his face healing it as best he could with his tainted light. "If I had known he was a servant of the Gremory Princess, I would have left him alone." Narrowing her eyes at his knowledge, she readied herself, her body glowing crimson as her immense demonic energy came to life around her. "Forgive me, but was it not your fault for not informing him of his own status?"

Summoning his wings, not wanting to confront the heiress alone, he started flying up. "The name is Dohnaseek, I do hope we don't meet like this again, my dear princess. I might just let my light slip." He finished, already above the trees, as he took off into the misty night. His dark attire and black wings vanishing in the darkness of night.

Not wanting to follow with her pawn in such a condition, she quickly summoned her magic as she kneeled down, carefully flipping Issei over onto his back. She stopped suddenly as his hand reached up and gently ran it through her long hair. "Such beautiful hair." Grabbing his hand, she smiled at the sincere compliment before placing it down onto his chest.

"You can admire it as much as you'd like to in the morning, my cute little pawn." Finished her magic circle, she continued. "But for now, rest. I'll get you healed up, this I promise."

* * *

 **This was the hardest chapter to write for this story in my opinion. Imma have fun with this story, hope yall tag along for the ride!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Transmigration**_

 ** _Arc I, I'm a Devil?_**

 ** _Ch. II, Realization_**

Blinking as his arm came up and crossed over his eyes, he stifled a yawn as he fought down the headache that still came to him. Blinking away the dust, he sighed, the same dreams yet again haunted his mind. Vivid images and spears of some kind of tainted light being thrown at him. Jumping from the left and right as they impaled the ground leaving small craters.

Yet, images of him fighting against armies of beings who could destroy the world twice over while he was coated in the power of senjutsu and his own chakra. Though, his past live's memories weren't haunting much anymore.

 _"Every morning."_ He whispered to himself. _"You'd think I'd stop having those memories now that I remember..."_ Slowly trying to get up, he felt two things almost immediately. A faint pain, almost as if it was healing from a burn. Tilting his head down slightly, he saw the second thing, a crimson mop of red hair that swallowed up his left shoulder, a small hand on his other peck. _"Who is this?"_

Going back to the pain in his leg, he compared the two memories. Spears of tainted light were in both, yet he could remember the faintest of crimson. _Was it her?_ Both of them had strange beings with crow like wings. _So I was right, this world does have beings that aren't humans..._ Bringing his arm back over his face, another sigh escaped. _Why did I wake up this late in life?_

Other than her light snoring, his room was completely silent. Tilting his head to the left, ignoring the faint weakness that flowed through him from the early morning rays trying to peer through his blinds, he took a look at this alarm. With a sigh, he reached over with his arm that wasn't held prisoner and turned his alarm clock off.

Closing his eyes and enjoying the softness on his other arm, he let himself relax momentarily, knowing it was almost time for his morning routine. Taking a glance at his companion in bed, he let his brown eyes roam over her body. Her bountiful breasts that were smudged against his chest were in complete view, yet the blanket that was covering the lower half of him, was also covering her most private parts. _Definitely a natural red head._ He thought, taking in the rather erotic sight.

Steeling himself, using years of gained skill escaping from beauties that he had slept with over the years, he gently yet with skill that surpassed his age, slipped his arm from her between her breasts and grasp. Reaching with his other hand, he gently grasped the one on his chest and moved it as he slipped out from the covers. _Wait. Why am I naked?_ With a sigh, he went to the dresser and quickly changed into his normal jogging outfit, planning to start his day.

Putting his arms through his dark blue tank top, he started pulling it over his head as he heard a voice from behind him, pausing for a moment. "Ara, your up early." Turning around as he finished pulling the shirt down over his chest, he unconsciously paused for a moment, taking in the beauty that sat on the edge of his bed. Her crimson hair hanging down her back, pooling behind her on the bed as her beasts hung in clear view. Leaning on the knee that wasn't hanging down, an alluring smile was sent towards him.

Ignoring everything that told him to submit and wait for commands, "You can go back to sleep if you want, I know it's pretty early," turning back around to grab a pair of socks, he finished as he took a seat at his desk, not catching the slight shock before it vanished on her face. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Your morning jog?" She spoke, getting up and stretching, giving him a glorious view of all her assets. Ignoring his questioning look, she smirked as with a snap of her finger, a crimson magic circle came to life beneath her, flashing the entire room before her body was covered with plain matching track pants and long sleeved shirt. "I'll join you. A jog every now and then is refreshing." Her cheery voice didn't match the atmosphere in the room.

Narrowing his eyes, he immediately began thinking, devising strategies to escape if necessary. Magic wasn't real, but who was he to say that, having memories of his past life and of being killed twice while almost dieing yet again the night before. Looking down at his shoes, acting as if he wasn't bothered by what had just happened, he quickly finished putting them on before he heard her voice again.

"It'll make explaining everything easier if we start early on." Patting herself down as she looked over her track suit, she smiled approvingly before looking up and smiling at his questioning look.

"Explaining?" Getting up, he stretched his back as he stood across from his red haired sempai. "Explain what exactly?"

With a smile, she closed her eyes and summoned her devil wings. Two pairs of leathery black, bat like wings came to life from behind her. Opening her eyes, she had to smile at his shocked expression, it was like this with all her servants other than her queen. "Allow me to introduce myself, Issei Hyoudou-kun." Crossing her arms under her incredible bust, she finished, looking directly into his eyes. "I'm Rias Gremory, high-class devil and Heir to the house of Gremory, with the rank of Duke. It's a pleasure to meet you, my newest servant."

To say he was surprised, would be a magnificent understatement. Although this confirmed his thoughts about there being more to the world than he originally thought, to actually meet a devil. _Wait_.

Shaking his head as he crossed his arms, his eyes closed as he replayed the last thing she had said. "Servant?"

Nodding her head as she made her way across the room to the door, she paused as she opened it and stood to the side. "Yes. I'm sure you remember, a week ago. Raynare, aka, Yuuma," Ignoring his shocked expression, knowing he thought no one remembered her, "attacked and killed you. A fallen one engaged you for reasons unknown to me at the time." Seeing him follow her, she left his room and as if she knew where she was going, headed down the stairs as he closed the door behind him. "Your powerful will spoke for you that day, as you laid on deaths door, summoning me from one of the flyers my familiar had given you earlier."

"That still doesn't explain how that makes me your 'servant'."

Turning around at the bottom on the stairs, she looked at him as she continued. "After I was summoned I quickly went to work and resurrected you using one of the pieces from my set, specifically my pawn. I'll explain everything in detail later today once we have more time." Sending her glance to the clock above the t.v., she smiled as she spoke. "It's getting a little late, if we don't start you won't have time to freshen up before class starts Hyou-, no, can I call you Ise-kun?"

Walking past her towards his front door, he stood still as he held the handle. "So you saved me, by making me into your servant? Does this mean I'm a devil as well, and I'm to live under you? Follow your every command? I've already lived, no, I won't accept someone who doesn't have my respect as my leader, _master_ , in this case."

Catching the slight miss in his words and filing it away for later, she sighed as she walked towards him. "Something along those lines. But, judging by your voice, I can tell you won't just accept it, and while I can force it, I'd rather earn your loyalty the right way if you will give me the time." Placing her hand on his as she twisted the handle to open the door, she spoke in an alluring voice. "I'll fill you in on some of the smaller details on the run, do try and keep up my cute little servant."

Watching her walk towards the front gate, he couldn't help as his eyes drifted down to her shapely hips with a smirk. _Well, a high class individual that doesn't have their head stuffed so far up their ass, a nice ass at that. This might turn out to be an entertaining life after all, rather than a boring one I was already ready for._ Closing the door behind him, he let out a small laugh as he followed after the red head. "Well, this should be an interesting day. After you, _Master._ "

Ignoring his sarcastic mannerisms, Rias smiled at the fact that he was more accepting then she thought. _Well, throw the harem line out the window. Your a strange one, Hyoudou Issei, completely different from my expectations._

 **xSx**

It was strange, surreal almost, how one's life could change so suddenly. Going from fighting an all out war to waking up in another life only to become a servant. Though if he was one to say, he did enjoy the benefits that were given to him when he was reincarnated suddenly into her pawn. The only thing that really mattered to him at the moment was becoming something more than he was currently. A normal life just didn't sit well with him. Having grown up with superpowers in one life, growing up as a normal civilian just didn't feel right. Something was missing, and he knew exactly what it was.

"Oya, back already?" Her voice washed over the kitchen as she heard the door in the other room open. "He's getting faster and faster." Placing the clean dishes on the rag next to the sink, she dried her hands as she moved towards the coffee. Pouring herself and her husband a cup, she made her way to the dining room table with clear vision of her son as he came into the house, though she had to pause as she noticed the beauty behind him who was wearing a smile on her face.

"Welcome back Issei-chan.""Welcome home Issei." His parents voices were the first thing he heard as he opened the door, kicking his shoes off at the entrance. Leaving the door open as Rias closed it behind her, taking her shoes off as well.

With a smile as he made his way through the living room and into the dining room, he quickly gave his mom a kiss as he bumped fists with his dad before he turned his attention to the red head behind his son. Stepping back next to the beauty that came in with him, he quickly began before something unnecessary was said.

"Mom, Dad. Meet Rias Gremory, my senior at school. We bumped into each other this morning and I offered to treat her to some of your amazing tea this morning mom." Scratching the back of his head as he finished, he inwardly sighed as he saw the gear turning behind his parents eyes. "I hope it's not a problem."

"Not at all Issei." Getting up from her seat at the table, she quickly introduced herself and her husband as Issei made his way to the backyard. "It's nice to finally meet one of his friends that aren't perverted. So, are you the reason my little boy has changed so much lately? Hmm?" Before Rias even got a chance to respond as she noticed Issei left through the backdoor, Kisuke Hyoudou spoke, interrupting her.

"Hahaha! Dear, why don't we let her relax before you scare her, maybe some of the tea she was promised hmm?" Kisuke Hyoudou spoke as he folded the newspaper down atop the table. He was quite interested in the red haired beauty as well, surely his boy wouldn't change all for a single girl. _Well... He is my son._ "Though I do have to say, I'm rather proud of my boy for befriending such a lovely young lady."

Grasping the tea that was placed in front of her before she was practically dragged to the table where she sat with his parents, she couldn't help but sweat drop. "W-well, I'd like to think I'm a good influence on my juniors. Issei-kun is a rather lively teenager, and has shown great promise lately." Taking a sip of the rather delicious hot tea, she continued, using her magic to quickly change the conversation, trying to gather any information she could on the abrupt change within her newest pawn. "Ne, mom, dad? Have you noticed any difference within Issei over these past few days? Any abrupt changes?"

Setting her glass down, Kazumi spoke as she smiled, honestly happy that a female was taking interest in her boy. "I can honestly say his perverted tendencies have gone down." Looking down into her coffee, she paused at her husband took over.

"Back when Issei was a little boy, he was energetic, overly so most of the time." With a small laugh, he continued as he gazed through the back door. "We used to make him go for runs with the neighbor's daughter, just to get them to sleep at night. After a few years it stuck with him, even after she and her family moved away. He quickly got into the martial arts, fitness and nature. Oh how he loved to be in the backyard with Kazumi tending to the plants and garden."

Setting her coffee down from her lips, Kazumi took over as Rias shifted her gaze to the backyard where she heard shuffling, every now and then she could see his feet barely make it over the small wall right off their back porch. "Everything changed once that old pervert meet my little boy at the park. He became obsessed with breasts and the sorts. And while I'm glad he's gone back to his old self, I can still see him eyeing the females as we'd walk past."

Setting his empty cup down on the table catching Rias's attention, Kisuke spoke. "I do want to thank you Rias-san. It seems he finally met someone worthwhile to change for." Scratching the back of his head, he finished, the confidence leaving him. "At least, I hope he did."

 _So, he did change completely after I reincarnated him. I do believe this has never happened before..._ With a rather beautiful smile, she spoke. "I'm flattered you think so highly of me. But, when you say Martial Arts," Getting up mid sentence, she went over to the backdoor and stood still, shocked at the fluid movements of her pawn. "oh. Actual Martial Arts." _Those movements, I've never seen them before. Not even S_ _airaorg, I don't even think he's seen these before._

"Seeing him like this with a smile on his face, it's hard to imagine this is the same Issei-kun from school." Looking back towards his parents, she spoke. "And this all started back up towards the beginning of last week correct?"

Seeing them nod and go back to their usual, she inwardly smirked to herself as she opened the back door, closing it behind her as she sat in the shade on the porch looking over their backyard. _To be able to move like that, even if he was reincarnated recently, it would take years to get that down. Yet he's doing it like it's second nature to him. Sure, some of the movements are still lacking it seems, but nothing practice wouldn't fix._ A proud smile formed on her face as she saw him lean forward, catching himself on his knees as he took in deep breaths.

Having heard the door open, he knew she was watching him, yet didn't let it bother him, much like his parents as they watched him for the first few days. _I can finally go through all of the kata's and still have energy left. Now all that's left is to build up my endurance, strength and speed. Just you know, everything that's needed._ With a sigh, he plopped down on the almost dead grass from his feet. Glancing towards the sky, seeing the sun barely above the trees, he smirked. _And I've plenty of time left._

Sitting down into his meditative position, he steadied his breathing as he brought his hands together. A deep breathe out as he closed his eyes, and he was lost to the world as his energies leveled out, surprising even Rias who narrowed her eyes, taking note of his body sitting what looked to be perfectly still.

She could feel his aura as it wildly flailed about during his kata's, to have it suddenly settle down and level out. Even when she showed her peerage how to concentrate and focus their aura's to gain more control over their demonic energies, never had they been perfectly still. Her pawn was certainly a strange one. _It took Akeno several weeks to learn to do this so she wouldn't waste too much of her magic needlessly, Koneko and Yuuto even longer. To be able to do this in less than a week, without guidence. Issei Hyoudou, you certainly are interesting._

Opening his eyes, he smiled as he took a deep breath of fresh air, standing in the middle of the giant plains right outside of a impressive forest. Feeling a different weight on his body, he smiled as he realized he was in familiar clothes. Dark blue baggy pants taped on his left thigh with matching long sleeved shirt, tape holding the majority of the sleeve at his elbows. His white Haori hung loosely from his shoulders as it danced in the morning wind.

Blinking from the morning sun as it shined brightly down on him, he brought his hand up and held it over his eyes as he searched for the mountains in the distance. With a smile as he could sense what he was looking for miles away, a single step was all it took to reach his destination at the bottom of the mountain.

Looking up, any normal person would have fled in fear, only to break down after meeting the ferocious eyes of the being. The power held behind those green orbs was immense, greater than all but a few, rivaled by only one, outclassed completely by only two. As brown eyes met green as he smirked again, having finally reached deep enough into his consciousness.

Despite not having awoken it yet, nor even realizing that the land around him was what held the giant beast, he finally felt somewhat complete. He wasn't Kurama, nor a being of chakra. But rather something more, and he was alright with that, Kurama wouldn't want him to be down and out either way. Yet just like with his old friend from his past life, he could sense a great mass of hatred and rage deeper inside, what ever this cave was, behind the gargantuan being.

" **Back again I see** **.** "

Putting his hands on his hips, he smiled up towards the being of pure power, a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm back."

 **xSx**

Holding his arm up, keeping his drink even as to not spill it, to block the morning sun as it's rays pierced through the trees along the sidewalk, Issei couldn't help but sigh. Holding his own bag, ignoring the look his companion was still sending him for not carrying her bag, he finished the tea his mother had prepared for him. "Is there a reason the morning sun makes me feel weak and tired?"

Glancing to her left, letting the pout fall from her face, she smiled before impressing her knowledge onto him. "Now that your a devil, you've become a being of the dark. You'll feel energized at night, that, perhaps, is what helped you defend yourself against the fallen last night."

She couldn't help but steal glances at her newest pawn. Things just didn't add up in her mind. _Not even a week in a half ago, he was apparently a pervert who thought nothing but breasts._ Closing her eyes, he used her senses to stay in pace with Issei as she thought things through. _Yet not, hes completely different. Not to mention his words from this morning. Won't accept me as his leader? Other than not having much of a choice in the matter, why did he choose those words?_

"Your a strange one, Ise-kun." Opening her eyes as they waited for the crosswalk to go green, she continued as he looked at her with a raised brow. "From what I've gathered about you, you were just a pervert with no extraordinary skills. It was quite disappointing if I'm to be honest," seeing him about to interject she quickly continued, "Yet, from what I've seen over the past week of you. I'd said your a completely different person, if I didn't see it myself, I wouldn't even believe it."

Looking forwards again as he started across the street with Rias by his side, he spoke, ignoring the looks some of the passerby's that went to the same school gave him. "Yeah, well. Theres a saying that goes, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.'"

"I ask that you do the same for me then Ise-kun." Glancing from the corner of her eyes, she smiled to herself as she saw him smirk. "I'll prove that I'm more than worthy of your respect in time, my cute little pawn."

*sigh* "I'd prefer if you call me by name Gremory-san." Pausing for a moment, Issei took a look at his newest master, even if he didn't accept it. "On that note, what am I to call you? If your my new leader, am I to refer to you as such? Even at school?" He had to sigh at the rumors that would start up if he suddenly started called the most popular woman in school his master in front of everyone.

"Hmm? Buchou is fine." Smiling as they passed several others as they walked through the school gates. _Humans, jealousy seems to be more prevalent in their race than ours._ "Besides, I'll you'll be joining my club to do your duties as a new devil under me. Don't look at me like that, it'll be fun." Reaching the entrance to the school, she smiled as he held the door for her.

Stopping abruptly as she looked towards the top of the stairs, she turned towards Issei who was about to walk off to his class. "Ise-kun. I'll send someone for you after your classes to show you the way." Seeing him wave a hand over his shoulder, as he too ignored the whispering of the mostly female population. Though they were starting to see him in a new light, the girls were still protective of their big sister.

Walking up the stairs, she smiled at her life long friend and fellow heir. "Morning Sona, have you figured out about that other second year student yet?"

Shaking her head, the third most popular female in school, and the student council president spoke as she watched the rest of the students funnel into the school from the second floor. "Yes, quite good news if I my say. I'm glad you lost that bet Rias." Adjusting her glasses as Rias silently fumed, she smiled inwardly as she continued. "It seems Hyoudou-kun is your newest pawn, I thought you were aiming for Saji-san."

Leaning onto the railing, Rias held a proud smile on her face. Although she wouldn't have thought that Issei Hyoudou was worth much when she first saw him, it all changed when she arrived in that star lit park. "Originally, I was planning on getting Saji-kun like you, but it seems fate had different plans for me. When I made Issei into my pawn, I was filled with hope. " Glancing towards her left, she continued as there Queens came to there sides. "But as for what happened. It seems we have a few loose angels in our nest Sona."

Facing Rias, she immediately focused. Fallen Angels in there territory? She would have to double check with her peerage and make sure they would all be safe. _How did I not sense them?_ Anger briefly flashed before her eyes at the information that she didn't possess. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she turned around, heading towards the Student Council room. "Let us discuss this over a game Rias."

Smiling at her childhood friend, Rias followed her, their queens behind them. Thinking back on it, how did she not sense the fallen angels enter their territory? It was a question both of them had at the moment. It was something they were both going to have to work on, it seems the barrier surrounding the town has been tampered with. _Maybe it'd be a good chance to show Ise-kun some of the daily life of a devil._

Wiping a the remnants of sweat that sat on his brow from gym class, Issei slowly walked through the halls towards his last class of the day lost in his thoughts. _It really is tough in the direct sun.. At least it feels like I'm actually progressing with my stamina, making me work harder. She said devils are weaker in the sun, or something along those lines._ Leaving his necktie off, part of his blazer hung from over his shoulder, leaving him in only his white buttoned up shirt, his black tank top visible through it.

 _"Did you hear? He walked with Rias-sempai this morning!" "I heard he's got her doing naughty things in the morning!" "Even though he's changed, he's still a pervert after all.."_

Completely ignoring the fact his uniform wasn't on along with the rumors that the girls weren't even trying to hide, he kept his eyes closed, navigating his way towards his class. His body not having cooled down at all from the heat outside. It was strange to the teenagers at the school, how Issei had changed so much. Going from a scrawny teen to one that's starting to become attractive. The girls didn't really know how to take it, he was perverted, yet showed some promise in the ways. They still caught glances of him checking out the females, but it wasn't as much as his two friends anymore, and they were thankful for that.

Walking through the halls, he continuously pulled lightly at the collar of the school uniform. A little to thick for his liking, causing him to become uncomfortably hot. Whether it was the heat inside the school being turned on or the barely noticeable burning sensation coming from his shoulder. Bringing his arm down he sighed as he walked into the classroom, ignoring the snide comments and remarks that were still going on about him walking next to Rias.

Opening his eyes as he walked in his class, his face lightened up remembering that his two perverted friends weren't in today. _Prolly off watching that busty bikini beauties sequel._ Taking his seat in the back corner, setting his bag down next to his desk, he glanced outside the window, not having any interest in the conversations that were going on in the room.

Even as the teacher came in, her eyes going immediately towards Issei, she could only sigh. She could tell his grades were going to go up, the last test he ace'd gave credit to that. Yet, he just didn't even seem interested in her lessons anymore. Making a mental note to bring it up in the next meeting for her teaching team, she started off as she set her bag down and rolled up her sleeves. "Good afternoon class, I trust you all did your homework?"

Ignoring everything around him, he closed his eyes and focused, almost instantly he was gone from the world around him. Opening his eyes, he took a single step and landed in front of the usual enormous cavern. Walking inside, he marveled at the gems and rocks that lined the walls. A single ray from the sun right outside the cave was reflected off one of the diamonds at the entrance which lit the entire cavern in a beautiful twilight. Reaching the end, as the cavern continuously grew in size, he looked straight up at the sky, having walked through the cave.

Standing in the entry way to the large mountains in the shape of a ring, he glanced down towards the giant, being of pure power that was resting in the middle next to a deep reserve of fresh water.

"Yo, Ddraig." He waved as he continued forth, before plopping down on the ground in front of the dragons face. "I'm back."

" **I see.** " Opening a single one of his green slitted eyes which easily dwarfed Issei, Ddraig blew smoke from his nostrils before he continued. " **Here for the rest of that tale then.** " Seeing his host nod his head, he smiled.

Never before has a host came into the sacred gear as much as this one did. Though, he should have figured out his host this time around, dare he say it, would be the most unpredictable one to date. Having seen all of his memories from his past life, having helped him integrate them into his own, he knew Issei Hyoudou, would be his strongest host.

" **Where were we?** "

"You were speaking about a War, that two beings interrupted. Well, you were about to tell me of the two that interrupted the war before I had to go."

Closing his eyes, Ddraig let the memories of his life lead his mind as they came fourth. He couldn't help the fanged grin that came to him as he lived those memories again. Battling against Albion, undisturbed for millennia until a bearded goat and his wayward son decided enough was enough.

" **Ah, yes. The two Heavenly Dragons.** "

Standing up and stretching his wings, fire came to life around him, scorching the large mountains, boiling the water and destroying the trees around him. Idly noticing his host wasn't even affected, he had to laugh, not even intimidated. Sitting back down, he laid his head back down as he opened a single green eye and began his tale.

" **Devils. Angels. Fallen Angels among other races. All were created from a single being, a 'god' as the humans call it. Yet, he who rules all, no longer sat on his throne after they had come. His son, the wayward one, the one named after the star that shone brightly in the morning, could no longer sit idly by as his people were slaughtered by the two.** "

Taking a breath as he reveled in his memories for a moment, Ddraig sighed as he continued. " **Yet, it was barely enough to stop the two heavenly ones. Two of the mightiest beings in existence. The two, who were fighting each other over something neither of them cared to remember, cared nothing of the world around them so long as they could fight to their hearts content. Fight the two did. From the many different realms that exist, they battled each other in them all, leaving disaster in their wake. Yet, even millennia's worth of fighting without breaks would tire the two.** "

He didn't care that time had flown by as he sat in his mindscape, listening to Ddraig's stories about this world and it's history.

" **Yet as they came to the realm of the living, to what i believe is now called 'Italy', they cared not for the war that was going on around them, as any being that had came near them were instantly destroyed. As the 'god' and his wayward son's saw this, saw their families and armies being killed left and right, by the two heavenly ones, they couldn't just sit down. They realized and all came to the same conclusion. 'If these two aren't stopped, nothing will be left to fight for.'** "

"You, and your rival, Albion."

Nodding his head at his hosts words, he finished the tale, grief could be heard in his voice, an undertone of rage holding it up. " **Back then. Albion and myself, we were second to none but two. The Infinite one and the Dream of all there is. Yet, there were those who wanted to challenge our reign as we were lost in our fight. Too lost were we that we didn't even register how tired we had grown once we landed in that battleground. Too prideful were we, to realized we were slightly outclassed. We continued our fight, even as the factions quelled themselves and came as one towards us. Powerful we were, against this 'god' and his mislead creations, proved to be stronger than us after two millennia of constant fighting between ourselves.** "

" **I didn't find out until later, that this 'god' was also the 'god' that spearheaded the fight to seal the Corrupter and Destroyer of everything, the one that rivaled the Infinite one and the Dream of all there is.** "

Before he was able to question about what he had just heard, he was abruptly awoken by a rather irate sensei. "Young man, I realize your tired from your last period, but to sleep through my entire class _and_ the bell, theres no excuses."

Scratching the back of his head, Issei gave a lofty smile before replying. "Sorry about that sensei, I promise it won't happen again. I've just been studying a lot lately to catch up with my peers, it seems I've lost sleep because of it."

Hearing his reasoning, though in her head, she knows its an excuse, she sighed. "That's fine. Hyoudou-kun, please take it easy when you do study, rest is just as important. See to it that this doesn't repeat, understood?"

Getting up from his seat, he nodded his head and quickly wrote down his homework as she gave him the papers that were gone over in class. Slinging the bag over his shoulder along with his blazer, he started towards the door before he noticed the blond gentleman of the academy standing there, waving for him. Closing his eyes, he sighed as he walked towards him. _Guessing he's a devil as well. Whelp, let's see what all you've left to tell me Rias._

 **xSx**

A Sacred Gear. That's apparently why he was resurrected in the first place, as well as killed. And that's what hes currently trying to unlock. Having been brought to the building behind the academy, and lead through it up the stairs, he had held in laughter at the decor, though seeing his blond escort chuckle at his words, he guessed even he found it slightly odd for the decor to match the type of club it was.

"Unlocking a Sacred Gear requires a powerful mind. Some of the more important people in the worlds history books, all of them had a sacred gear. To bring it out, you must will it. Imagine something powerful and replicate it."

Introducing himself to the rest of the peerage that were devils like him, Issei was rather surprised to find out the school idol and gentleman, along with the second most popular woman in the academy were apart of her peerage as well. After a rather lengthy discussion about how the devil society works, he wasn't impressed that it was exactly how he thought it would be. Power and heritage. Power, if you had power, even if you were a 'low-class' devil, you would eventually be revered. If you were born from a high-class family, you were held to that standard.

"Focus on a powerful memory Ise-kun." Sending her eyes towards her knight, she continued. "For Kiba, it was a powerful weapon, one that the knight's of old decorated themselves with." Looking back at her newest pawn, she stood up from the desk. "For you, I imagine it would be different, yet all the same."

Remembering that his new _master_ was a high-class devil, and the fact that she didn't act like one that was high and mighty, made her words from earlier come to the for front of his mind. _"I'll prove that I'm more than worthy of your respect in time, my cute little pawn."_

He couldn't help but show a small smile at that line even as Rias moved towards the front of the absurdly large desk that she was sitting at when he arrived. Focusing on what she was saying, he realized she was trying to get him to unlock his 'Sacred Gear'. _I wonder if that's how Ddraig got inside of me. Now that I think about it, I never did ask how or why he was inside of me._

"Focus." Rias spoke, leaning back onto the large desk behind her. "Is there a stance that reminds you of power? Maybe one of the kata's you showed me this morning?" With Kiba watching from the couch beside Koneko, Akeno stood next to her as they all looked upon their newest family member. Even from where they stood, they could tell he would be strong, with or without a sacred gear.

Closing his eyes as he ignored all of theirs, Issei thought back, through memories of his past. Between the fights from Hashirama and Madara. To the Raikages of the past, their powerful bodies and lightning fast speed. All of the kages from the past to the last battle he and Sasuke fought. Though the only one that really stood out to him was the first Hokage, one of the few people he truly admired.

Creating forests for miles on end. Trees larger than the main building of Konoha. Being strong enough that his very name struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. Unparalleled power during his reign, only the power of time beating him, as age claimed his life. To his sage mode that surpassed his own until he gained the six paths. _Thats right!_ With a smile that practically lit the dark room, he balled up his right fist as he stood up. "I got it!"

After his bout with Sasuke and freeing the world from the God tree, he gained the rights of the Sannin. Using it, he went back to the toads to practice his Senjutsu, having seen several possibilities in with it in his fight with Kaguya, as well as seeing the first Hokage use it. Learning that the first Hokage had mastered it to the point where it was second nature to him, he wanted to achieve that same level.

With his eyes turning toad, and Hashirama's didn't change, he knew there was another level of control that was needed. Yet, after gaining his six-paths power, his control was at it's peak. So what made the First Hokage's Senjutsu different than his own? Of course, he knew he only received the bar like pupils from training with the Toad's methods, but still, Hashirama's didn't resemble any animals.

Wondering about his small outburst, Rias smiled. "Yes!" Knowing that her newest pawn had already thought of a particularly strong memory, she could feel something coming from him. "Do that same one Issei-kun, Call it fourth!"

Remembering what he had learned from the toads, and his further training to master his senjutsu without his six-paths powers, he spread his legs shoulder width apart as he slammed his hands together in a prayer, shocking the devils present. Releasing a deep breath, he closed his eyes, grabbing hold of the chaotic maelstrom that was his physical and mental energies.

Though intimidated by his stance, Rias stood strong as she along with the rest of her peerage could feel Issei's energies relax. Shocking most of them as it was usually a wild maelstrom inside him.

Focusing his energies, he stood perfectly still, which was only noticed by the peerage. Ignoring the world around him momentarily, he focused solely on his own energies, evening out his breathing until the world was gone around him. As his breath evened out, he opened his eyes to a rather familiar landscape, one that put a smile on his face.

"I've heard about this before." Akeno spoke as she walked directly in front of her junior. Waving her hands in front of his face, she was shocked as she confirmed it. "He's perfectly still. One can only do that if they've undergone Sage training or is a master of their own body mentally or physically." Bringing her hand to her face, she tilted her head as she turned around to face the rest of the peerage. "It seems that Hyoudou-kun here is full of surprises if he's able to enter his inner world."

In the middle of her queens words, Rias quickly looked over to Koneko and let out a sigh of relief as she didn't seem any different. _Theres no way hes a sage after all._ _But still, to be able to achieve this..._ Looking back at her newest pawn, she held a prideful smile on her face as Akeno moved back to her side.

"It seems Hyoudou-kun is much more than meets the eye." Taking a sip of his tea, Kiba smiled as he sat on the couch, watching Issei, waiting for something to happen. Even he could feel something was strange with the newest pawn. Looking to his right, his thoughts were confirmed as Koneko froze momentarily, her eyes widened before reverting back to normal. _So, she felt it too. He's going to be strong._ Looking towards Rias and Akeno as their eyes met a single thought going through all of their minds. _The aura of a Dragon._

Opening his eyes, he brought his hands apart, looking at his left for a moment before smiling. He knew he was missing something ever since he woke up without Kurama. Yet, this felt all to familiar to him, every time he entered his inner world and momentarily after he left, he was always hit with this nostalgic feeling.

"Did it work?" Rias questioned aloud after nothing had changed.

"Yeah." Issei spoke as he brought his hands together again, his voice stronger as he continued. "It worked. Let's go." Focusing, he willed his sacred gear to life as it had finally gotten to a point in it's changing to suit him. It came to life on his left shoulder, below his uniform and tank top under shirt as he whispered. " _Partner._ "

Seeing a crimson light and smoke coming from under her newest pawns shirt, Rias quickly rushed over to him, Akeno falling right behind her, worried expressions on their faces as they quickly tore his shirt off with their magic, even as Kiba and Koneko watched from the side. Akeno stood there astounded at the sight before her. Rias, watching as the light died down revealing a crimson dragon tattoo that covered most of his left arm. Yet, even she could tell it wasn't fully awakened yet.

Holding his arm, Rias smiled as she ran her hand down the muscle'd appendage as she spoke. "A dragon type sacred gear. Yes, as expected of my pawn." She finished, making her way back to her desk. "Though I must say, Ise-kun, I've not seen that one before. Yet, from the aura it gives off, I wonder if it's a Twice Critical or something more."

As she took her seat, eyeing her pawns arm, she continued as Akeno headed towards the kitchen to fix some tea for the group. "It's no wonder the Fallen Angels targeted you. If your sacred gear is that of a dragon, you could potentially become powerful enough to be a threat." Leaning on her hands as she watched her newest pawn stand straight up with his arms crossed over his chest, not in the least worried about his shirt being torn off, she finished. "I can't imagine them needing to kill you over it though. I do wonder..."

Reaching down into one of the drawers of the rather overly large desk, she pulled out a book. Flipping it open, she spoke as she scanned through the pages, a simple pair of glasses suddenly appearing on her face. "This is a book that contains information of most of the Sacred Gears that have been reincarnated." Glancing up from her book towards her newest pawn, she continued. "Though, if I could see it in action, I might be better able to narrow down what it's possibilities are." Seeing Issei raise an eyebrow, she smiled, devising a plan even as Akeno came back pushing a cart of tea and snacks.

As he sat listening to his king, Yuuto noticed his hand was glowing and sighed as another contract came in. Getting up from his seat as he faced Rias he spoke. "Buchou, it seems my contract has need of me even earlier than usual."

Sighing at the minds of the human mothers that liked to sit a talk with her knight about their days, Rias could only inwardly chuckle. How she wished he would give into Tsubaki's advances already. "It's fine Yuuto. I wanted you to help gauge Ise-kuns ability, but Koneko is better suited it seems." Looking towards her rook as she finished the bag of sweets she had brought for her, Rias smiled as she looked back to her knight. "Do another good job, two more contracts and you'll have beaten your record last month."

"I try my best Buchou. By your leave." Bowing to his king and turning towards his newest peerage member, he gave a handsome smile as he reached out to Ise. "Hyoudou-kun, it's good to have you in the peerage, as much as I'd like to stay and watch the demonstration, it seems I'm being called."

Shaking the blonde's hand, Issei smiled. "It's no problem prince charming. Have fun with, well whatever it is you've gotta do." Listening as Yuuto chuckled and said his goodbyes for the night to Koneko and Akeno as she came back in with tea, he vanished from a familiar magic circle that came to life underneath him.

As she finished pouring tea for her king and Koneko, Akeno sent her gaze towards the newest pawn who caught her glance. "Ara, would you like a change of clothes Issei-kun?" It was partially her fault that his shirt was now shredded and laying around his feet. She was worried after all, her cute little junior seemed to have been on fire under his shirt, it was her duty to rip his shirt off and make sure he was alright after all.

Letting out a sigh, he turned around, heading towards his bag as he spoke. "Na, I've got a spare I had already planned on changing into."

Hearing him say that, she let out a smile, as she watched him pull the clothes out from his bag. Going to turn around and grab herself a cup of her famous tea, she stopped as he completely dropped his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. "Arara~ Issei-kun, you beast."

Turning around as he held onto the pants he planned to put on, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Though, he couldn't help but notice the cute blush on Rias's face, it was rather adorable as she turned her head, yet keep an eye cracked and tried to secretly look at him. Koneko, having heard his pants hit the floor, just sighed and muttered out a pervert as her sempai stood there.

Slipping his loose, dark blue pants on, he couldn't help but stare at Akeno's blatant staring at his body. Even chuckling as he fastened the waist band of his pants, as she finally turned around and took a seat at the couch, finally pouring herself a cup of tea with her magic.

Hopping on his toes, Issei sighed as he let out a breath, finally having changed into something a lot less stuffy. "Sorry 'bout that, forgot I was in here momentarily. Not used to being in the presence of such beauties nowadays." Which was a lie, having spent the better half of his previous life surrounded by beauties, hell he married one and had another one waiting for her turn. He was lucky to be alive, especially after Hinata had learned of Shion.

Fighting down her blush, Rias spoke as she stood up from her desk, watching intently as her newest pawn threw on a matching, skin tight tank top. She couldn't help herself as she stared at the dips and curves of his muscles as his shirt wrapped tightly around his chest. Hearing him clear his throat, knowing she was caught appreciating his body, she could only ignore what had just happened, even as she noticed he willed away his Sacred Gear, the tattoo disappearing.

"At-At any rate. Let's head to the back." She spoke, walking past her queen who was giggling at her expense, Koneko silently getting to follow, already knowing what was happening. "I'd like to see where you stand as a devil Ise-kun."

* * *

 **Glad that chapter's over with. By the way, this is a fanfiction people, it's not going to be 100% canon to the light novels, like the mutation pieces, whose to say if their for Ddraig or Issei(Naruto)? If you enjoy it, then enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter. If not, I'm sure there are way better fics on this site to choose from. Either way, Got maybe two chapters to go before the first arc is finished. Enjoy peoples**


End file.
